dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 44
A Kyoto Caper is the 44th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary The D-Team are at a dig site in Fukui, Japan, with Dr. Taylor looking at Fukuisaurus fossils, not seeing that a Dinosaur Card Capsule was also unearthed. They then go to Kyoto to meet Dr. Owen and Patrick, deducing they're only here so Dr. Owen can meet the beautiful women (to get Rex a mother), the adults running off; however, the Capsule falls to the ground during transport, spilling a card onto the grass that activates into a Fukuisaurus. The D-Team realize that the dinosaur is with them in Kyoto, and is the last one from the set of 36 cards out there. Elsewhere, Fukuisaurus runs up and swipes a geisha's hairpin. Meanwhile, on Zeta Point, Helga is testing the Alpha Trio on basic math while strapped to electrified chairs; as the dinosaur signal comes in, she has advanced to and announces poisonous mushrooms for dinner, sparks jumping off of her. Upon realizing Kyoto has geisha, the bedridden Dr. Z jumps to his feet, his bad back "miraculously" healed, and the whole team departs. A geisha-in-training named Shino falls in front of her instructor, being told to give up. The D-Team find her crying in an ally, but Fukuisaurus snatches her turtle hairpin and leaves, disappearing between the buildings. Shino tells them they don't need to get the pin back, taking the dinosaur stealing it as a sign she's not worthy, but Max vows to get it back to save her dream. Arriving via jet, Dr. Z drops the Alpha Trio without parachutes to start searching, before running off after geisha himself. Shino discovers other geisha have had hairpins stolen; Fukuisaurus then steals a gold bird decoration. Drs. Taylor and Owen meet up with them, realizing that Fukuisaurus likes collecting loose shiny objects (as a "not drunk on sake" Dr. Owen pines at Shino). Overhearing this, Ursula disguises herself as a geisha to attract the dinosaur, but only catches Dr. Owen's attention, triggering a chase that soon runs into Fukuisaurus, Dr. Owen distracting it by throwing Ursula's hairpin. The Alpha Gang sends Spiny after it, but Ace is thrown into the mix, letting Fukuisaurus get away. The first chase finds it again, however, and Tank attacks, but quickly gets defeated. As it races off, the D-Team realize its hideout has to be the shiniest place in Kyoto: Golden Pavilion. Max sneaks in and finds Shino's hairpin as Fukuisaurus sleeps on its treasure pile, but Spiny attacks the building. Ace is trapped on the other side of the lake and too afraid of the water to cross, but Fukuisaurus easily beats Spiny. Max returns the hairpin, but when Fukuisaurus comes over, she gives it back. However, Rod and Laura have Terry attack, defeating Fukuisaurus as it tosses the pin back to Shino; Chomp then defeats Terry, the Alpha Gang retreating. Shino takes Fukuisaurus returning the pin to mean she should try again. That night, Shino manages to impress her teacher, thanking Max and Fukuisaurus. Dr. Z, meanwhile, is lost in the streets; he comes across Ursula dressed as a geisha, but her face makeup makes her look like a clown instead and he runs away. Battles Zander/Spiny vs. Fukuisaurus & Rex/Ace Zander summons Spiny to attack a fleeing Fukuisaurus. He chases it to a building with a high-up deck, smashing the wood under it to trap it hanging in a hole. Rex sends Ace to block Spiny, knocking him over. Fukuisaurus jumps down through the deck's scaffolding, racing away to its hideout. Spiny tries following, but Ace kicks him over and stomps on him. The battle is ignored until after Fukuisaurus reaches Golden Pavilion and Spiny catches up to slam the building, but Ace is on the other side of the lake with the D-Team and has slipped back into his fear of water, unwilling to cross. Fukuisaurus jumps in spinning and rams Spiny over, quickly defeating him with Emerald Garden. Fukuisaurus wins Ed/Tank vs. Fukuisaurus Back on its way to Golden Pavilion, Fukuisaurus had run into the Ursula/Dr. Owen chase, Ed summoning Tank. She did a spinning tail swing, but Fukuisaurus jumped over it, stomping Tank and flipping her onto her back. She used Tail Smash to right herself and charged, but Fukuisaurus used Emerald Garden to intercept her, and she slowed to a stop, collapsing and returning to her card. Fukuisaurus wins Rod/Terry vs. Fukuisaurus vs. Max/Chomp and Rex/Ace Rod summons Terry to attack Fukuisaurus and the D-Team, triggering Volcano Burst. Fukuisaurus tosses Shino her hairpin before starting to use Emerald Garden, but can't get the attack off before Volcano Burst hits it, defeating it. Max summons Chomp to join Ace in charging Terry, Ace whacking him before Chomp uses Thunder Bazooka, tossing Terry into a nearby hill and defeating him. Max/Chomp and Rex/Ace win New Cards *Fukuisaurus dinosaur card *Emerald Garden move card Quotes (the Alpha Trio is strapped into chairs in front of a chalkboard) -Helga: "Now pay attention, next problem. What symbol goes in the square…Ed?" (the problem is 3(blank)2+1=2) -Ed: "Dah-yeh, I think…a plus sign?" -Helga: "Incorrect!" (the chairs shock them) -Ursula: "Hey, Ed's the one who got it wrong, so why punish all three of us!?" -Ed: "As if you knew it!" -Helga: "You vill all sink or swim." -Zander: "But Helga, why are you making us do schoolwork in the first place?" -Helga: "If you don't learn this, h-how can you move on to first…gra…" (fizzles and sparks out) -Alpha Trio: "First grade!?" -Helga: "Next vone…" -Dr. Z (watching): "I'm lucky I have a bad back." -Rod: "Maybe we should go study a little, ourselves." -Laura: "Good idea." (Rod and Laura leave) -Helga: "Incorrect!" (Alpha Trio is shocked again) (after the dinosaur signal blips, the chalkboard now shows the of relativity multiplied by a matrix) -Helga: "Dinnertime!" (still sparking) "Tonight we have poisonous mushrooms und mud sauce wit a lovely rocks-and-twigs soup." -Ursula: "You call that dinner? I call it a swamp!" (Helga turns to leave but runs into the chalkboard, both crashing down) Trivia *Ace shows his fear of water again, despite seemingly getting over it in Falls Alarm!. *When Terry is defeated, flames expand across paths cut into the hillside to form a Japanese character (大, "big"), before expanding further into another, face-like pattern of unclear meaning, possibly being an in-joke or reference to something. *The last battle in this episode is similar to Ruff and Ready. Terry defeats the wild dinosaur with Volcano Burst but gets defeated by Chomp later with Thunder Bazooka. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime